un cambio radical
by kurosagi hana
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestros personajes favoritos cambiaran de genero, una nueva historia se desarroll en torno ala perla de shikon, denle una oportunidad.
1. Presagio

**hola¡ tengo que admitir que en dia que estaba buscando imágenes de inuyasha me encontré con esta, y pensé "wow, que genial sera que habra fic´s con esta temática" bueno el chiste es que busque y no encontre uno asi que me decidí hacer uno después de mucho topes logre escribirlo, espero que les guste, dejen review onegai asi podre saber que les gusta y si hay algún error por favor díganmelo, espero con ansias sus valiosos comentarios.**

Un cambio radical

En el Japón antiguo, durante el periodo sengoku, donde la guerra civil era intensa y despiadada, donde masacres de ejércitos y poblados cercanos a la batalla, eran vistas como algo normal para los habitantes de esa época, pero no solo la guerra civil cercenaba la vida de los aldeanos también habían seres malignos que abundaban en ese entonces, mataban a diestra y a siniestra todo aquello con vida que se cruzase por su camino para devorarlos o solo por el simple hecho de matar, que les resultaba en extremo divertido.

Pero incluso entre tanta agonía y maldad, existían personas que dedicaban sus vidas para proteger lo que era importante, la vida, una pequeña luz de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad, así eran vistos por aquellas personas a quienes protegían, pero hubo un joven entre todos ellos que destaco por sus increíbles poderes espirituales, su habilidad con el arco y su presencia hermosa y amable, ese joven mejor conocido como kikyo.

Todo parecía normal en ese día, los aldeanos como siempre se encontraban trabajando en el campo mientras que las mujeres se hacían las labores domésticas cotidianas; Todo transcurría en una envidiable armonía, de pronto un estruendo se oye en el templo donde se encontraba resguardada la shikon no tama, pronto los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de quien había causado tal desastre.

-es inuyasha ¡- grito eufóricamente uno de los aldeanos que se encontraba cerca de lugar

-jaja simples humanos no podrán hacer nada contra mí- dijo con evidente confianza inuyasha una hanyo muy hermosa, su cabello platado largo y sedeoso que parecía bailar con el viento, adornado con unos listones rojos en dos mechones de cabello, su traje consistía en haori color rojo con una pequeña falda que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, mientras aterrizaba en un grácil movimiento se dirigio corriendo hacia el otro extremo del templo donde oyo su nombre, de la persona que menos esperaba.

-inuysha¡ -grito kikyo con potente voz mientras apuntaba y lanzaba una flecha que impacto en el pecho de inuyasha, en ese instante la valiosa perla, la shikon no tama callo de las manos de inuyasha para luego ser tomada por el joven que tenia una grave herida en el pecho

-como pudiste traidor¡- dijo en un grito ahogado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-yoo, solo alcanzo a oírse un leve susurro pero mientras iba perdiendo la conciencia en su mente se repetia; Yo te amaba, yo te amo, tu fuiste el único que me vio como una simple mujer no como un moustrou, porque….

-inuyasha, como fue que paso esto- decía con un apacible tono, estaba agonizando el lo sabia, pero ante todo aun seguía pensando como habían ocurrido los hechos no se lo explicaba, como inuyasha había sido capaz de traicionar su confianza, pero alguien lo saco de sus cavilaciones era nadamenos que su querido hermano menor acompañado de los aldeanos.

-hermano¡ que te paso¡, rápido hay que curarte¡

-no kaede, ya no se puede hacer nada,- decía aun con su característico y tranquilo tono de voz

-pero hermano- dijo kaede empezando a llorar

-porfavor no llores hermano tienes que ser fuerte- decía mientras posaba una de sus manos en sus mejillas

-escuchen no me queda mucho tiempo, deben quemar mi cuerpo junto con esta perla para que no caiga en manos malignas y se purifique junto conmigo, deben ser fuertes- dijo en un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre-

-HERMANO¡

**Que les parecio? estaba pensando en despues de esto enfocarme en la historia de como se conocieron inuyasha y kikyo, para despues enfocarmen en la llegada del joven kagome, aun no se muy bien como armar su personalidad ya que como bien saben todos los personajes cambiaran de genero sugerencias?. gracias por leer.**


	2. La perla de shikon

**Hola¡ ^o^ estoy muy emocionada, wiii¡ jajaja, tengo dos hermosos reviews uno de mi autora favorita Omysis, que escribe "el corazón de midoriko" es muy buena se los recomiendo y otro de Vallolett14, que me dio muy buenas sugerencias para el fic, muy pronto las veras, estoy trabajando en ello.**

**Se que es corto el capi pero les prometo que el otro sera mas largo =)**

La brisa matinal recorría el ambiente, los árboles se mecían al son del viento, un anciano estaba parado al frente del árbol sagrado, donde se encontraba sellada la joven inuyasha.

-han pasado 50 años hermano, y aún sigo sin entender por qué el rostro de inuyasha se mira tan apacible después de haber sido sellado, pero tampoco comprendo porque usaste la flecha que la sellaría envés de usar la flecha que la destruiría, hermano cuales era tu propósito?

-que habría pasado si esa noche no hubieran llegado los exterminadores a entregarte esa perla, estarías aquí conmigo?

Los recuerdos de kaede se remontaron a la llegada de los exterminadores, que tenían como líder a una hermosa mujer, tenía como arma un enorme bumerang, su cabello negro estaba elegantemente peinado con una trenza adornada con listones rojos, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, sus ojos chocolates denotaban una gran firmeza, su semblante era regio y su voz firme, cuando llegaron enfrente de kykio hicieron una reverencia y dejaron hablar a su líder.

-hemos escuchado en las diferentes aldeas que eres poseedor de un increíble poder espiritual además de ser diestro con el arco, tus notables habilidades servirán para purificar y proteger esta perla- en un movimiento saco la perla que tenía guardada en su traje para dársela al joven

En cuando estuvo enfrente suyo la contemplo en forma detallada no estaba contaminada por ninguna energía maligna asi que se veía hermosa con ese tono opalino, pero sin duda era maleable a cualquier energía pura a maligna, por eso necesitaba de su constante purificación

-tengan por seguro honorables exterminadores, que seré de ahora en adelante, el guardián de la perla de shikon.

-sabemos que dejamos la perla en buenas manos-después de una reverencia los exterminadores se retiraron

-wow, que es hermano- pregunto el pequeño kaede

-es la perla de shikon, kaede- se limitó a contestar

**Que les pareció? espero que les aya gustado, ami si me gusto como quedo, espero sus review´s**

**GRACIAS por leer**


	3. 1 encuentro

**Hola¡ la musa de la inspiración vino ami y me puse a escribir como loca jajaja, les aseguro que es mas largo que el anterior, pues me llevo dos hojas de word, actualizare lo mas pronto posible, ONEGAI dejen review´s, asi me animan a seguir.**

CAPITULO 3

Kykio era un joven que además de poseer sobresalientes habilidades espirituales, tenía una presencia inmutable, sus finos rasgos eran adornados con una mirada llena de seguridad, firmeza y temple, su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta con unos mechones sueltos y vestía el característico ropaje de un sacerdote, todas estas características hacían del joven sumamente atractivo.

Las jóvenes de la aldea intentaban cortejarlo, pero el siempre hacia caso omiso a sus intentos de conquista.

-kykio-sama¡- le gritaba una jovencita de cabello castaño

-si dime aomi-san

-tome por favor, es un poco de comida mi madre se lo manda

-muchas gracias

Siguió caminando, sosteniendo en sus manos la pequeña caja de comida, se encamino a su cabaña

-hermano¡, que bueno que regresas podrías ayudarme a entrenar con mi espada

-ahora no kaede, debo vigilar la aldea; toma me lo dieron, come, no te preocupes por mi pues ya he comido

-está bien hermano, tomo la caje de alimentos y vio cómo su hermano cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con su arco y flechas

-realmente te preocupas por el bienestar de la aldea hermano

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la cabaña sintió una presencia maligna alo lejos, se dirigió con prisa al bosque y se encontró con una mujer ciempiés gigante

-puedo sentir la presencia de la perla- decía con un tono tan horrendo que cualquiera se hubiera asustado.

-no pasaras de aquí demonio-dijo mientras le apuntaba con el arco

Rápidamente el veloz ciempiés se lanzó al ataque evadiendo la flecha que había lanzado kykio, y se dirigió a atacarlo de frente, en un ágil movimiento salto sobre su cabeza cayendo atrás del enorme monstruo, nuevamente disparo otra flecha pero esta ni siquiera paso rozando a la mujer ciempiés

-que pasa, tan mala puntería tienes humano- mofo antes de atacar nuevamente a kykio

Kykio no tomo en cuenta su insulto, saco dos flechas más y las puso en su arco lanzándolas, de lo que no se percató la mujer ciempiés es que las flechas habían tomado una forma cuadrangular

-TEN SHO-HE-KI- dijo a gran voz, alrededor de la bestia se formó un barrera de tamaño colosal encerrándola completamente cualquier intento por salir de la mujer ciempiés terminaba por cercenarle las partes del cuerpo que tocaba la barrera

-maldito, que hiciste- decía totalmente fúrico, mientras intentaba en vano salir de aquella poderosa barrera

-que inútil ser eres, despídete de este mundo- con un tono despectivo pronuncio esas palabras para luego decir- JO KA- una luz resplandeciente se formaba en el suelo de la barrera, pronto esta luz llego hasta la cúspide la misma purificando al demonio ciempiés, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Cuando todo termino, se arrodillo exhausto, había usado gran parte de su energía para acabar con ese demonio, pero cuando luchaba contra él se dio cuenta de que no era débil, poseía una coraza sumamente dura y era muy veloz, no solo tenía que dispararle muchas veces para causarle un mínimo de daño si no que quedaría sin flechas, y con la velocidad que poseía rápidamente hubiera llegado a la aldea, poniendo en peligro a los aldeanos en ella.

-ya puedes salir de ahí- miro hacia un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros, se dio cuenta durante la batalla que había una persona ahí, no tenía una presencia maligna así que decidió pasarlo por alto

-no pienso hacerlo- soltó con desdén, cruzada de brazos, inuyasha estaba en ese árbol porque era noche de luna nueva y estaba escondiéndose para que no la descubrieran, debía admitir que ese simple humano era fuerte haber acabado con un demonio como ese en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era impresiónate.

-está bien- dijo con una media sonrisa antes de desmallarse

-rayos- salto del árbol hacia donde estaba el, cuando lo observo, pudo percatarse que era un humano con unos finos y hermosos rasgos, se sonrojo un poco mientras extendía su mano para tocar una de sus mejillas, pero de pronto vio como como los aldeanos se acercaban y subió de nuevo al árbol donde estaba

-hermano- grito kaede al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo- vamos llevémoslo ala aldea- los aldeanos se acercaron para cargarlo y llevarlo de vuelta.

**ten shoheki= barrera de 4 puntos**

**joka= ****purificación**

**Que les parecio? estoy pensando en hacer técnicas para kykio, asi como la de la barrera, siempre quise ver eso en el anime, no le daban mucha importancia al poder espiritual de kagome y kykio así que si tienen una técnica en mente por favor díganmela su opinión es importante.**

**Nos leemos pronto (^_^)/**

**GRACIAS por leer..**


	4. kaede

**Después**** de un largo periodo sin inspiracion, pude escribrir este capitulo, lo se, lo se tarde demaciado T_T pero simplemente entre en crisis jaja no se me venia como desarrollar el capitulo, pero bueno en fin ya esta un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste y si les gusta dejen un hermoso review eso me haria realmente feliz, bueno sin mas ahi les va jaja XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAPITULO 4

Estaba amaneciendo, el ambiente estaba húmedo y se percibía un leve neblina, toda la noche kaede estuvo cuidando a su hermano, sentado a su lado, sus ojos café reflejaban el cansancio de permanecer la noche en vela, su cabello estaba amarrado en un coleta, sus facciones eran las un niño, pero no le quitaban la bella y gentil presencia que tenía, sin duda sonreía más que su hermano, que siempre mantenía esa cara imperturbable, su energía era contagiosa además de ser un poco obstinado cuando algo no salía como él quería, pero compartía con su hermano el mismo espíritu de lucha y de proteger a su a sus amigos.

La madrugada transcurrió, en silencio mientras el preparaba lo que sería su desayuno, no tardó mucho en quedar listo, tomo un pequeño tazón y se dispuso a comer el primero, para cuando su hermano despertara le daría su respectiva ración.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, miro el techo de la cabaña y volteo su cabeza a un lado y pudo ver a su hermano que estaba preparando algo de comida

-kaede- dijo mientras se sentaba- cuanto tiempo permanecí inconsciente

-toda la noche hermano- dijo sin voltear- usaste demasiada energía- tomo un recipiente y coloco comida en el- toma, necesitas comer para recuperarte

-analizas muy bien las cosas kaede-tomo el recipiente y empezó a consumir el alimento

-no mejor que tu hermano- sabía de antemano que el haría cualquier cosa por involucrar lo menos posible a la aldea y sus alrededores, así que no escatimaría en usar toda su fuerza- como te sientes?

-mejor, solo necesitaba descansar- se levantó del tatami y miro a kaede- quieres entrenar ahora hermano?

Sus ojos se iluminaron tenía mucho tiempo desde que no entrenaban juntos- por supuesto que si- dijo entusiasmado, dejo a un lado la comida y se acercó al extremo de la cabaña donde estaba colocada una espada.

Kaede admiraba profundamente a su hermano quería ser como el, quería convertirse en el mejor, pero había decido que aprendería a usar una espada y no el arco como su hermano, quería el mismo desarrollar sus propias habilidades y talentos, hasta ahora su hermano le había estado enseñando como canalizar su poder espiritual a la espada.

Estaban en un campo abierto, donde habitualmente entrenaban, para no molestar ni herir a nadie en el proceso; Una suave brisa acompañada de los pétalos de cerezo hacía de la práctica tranquilizante y hermosa por el bello espectáculo que ofrecía, los dos hermanos se posicionaron en medio del campo para así iniciar con su entrenamiento

-hemos practicado como canalizar tu poder espiritual a la espada pero no hemos tenido grandes avances, debes concentrar un mayor poder en la espada si quieres eliminar efectivamente un bando de demonios, con tu nivel actual no podrías Ni siquiera eliminar y purificar el cuerpo de un demonio- mientras decía esto miraba fijamente a kaede, quien ante las palabras de su hermano solo pudo bajar su cabeza

-lo se hermano, pero seguiré esforzándome, para dar el siguiente paso- su rostro reflejaba convicción lo que hizo que kykio hiciera una media sonrisa

-muy bien, tu poder espiritual aun es débil, necesitas concentrarte más para poder canalizarlo sin sobre esforzarte, inténtalo

-si hermano¡ dijo con entusiasmo, tomo la espada, empezó a emanar su poder espiritual, pero esta vez fue diferente a todas la veces que habían entrenado está el ambiente se tensó se podía percibir la presión que ejercía su poder espiritual, kikyo quedo totalmente sorprendido no solo se había limitado a entrenar con el sino que el por su cuenta había estado entrenando para llegar al nivel que ahora sus ojos podían ver era impresionante, pronto la espada empezó a tornarse de un color amarillo resplandeciente, era diferente al aura que emitía kykyo cuando concentraba su poder espiritual ya que la de él tomaba un color rosado resplandeciente, cuando hubo concentrado una gran parte de poder en la espada esta se veía amenazante

-vaya parece que no has perdido el tiempo kaede- aún seguía mirando la espada

-por supuesto hermano si quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como tu tengo que entrenar mas

-muy bien ya que has dominado la concentración de poder espiritual en la espada ahora tienes que aprender como liberarlo para atacar, ahora solo has puesto un 80% del equivalente de todo tu poder en la espada me atrevo a decir que con ello estas creando un campo de protección de por lo menos 1 metro de diámetro veo que te especializaste en esto verdad kaede

-si hermano estuve leyendo pergaminos antiguos acerca de los campos de protección creados atravesó de un catalizador en este caso la espada, puedo pelear libremente con ella mientras el campo me protege, pero aun mi campo de protección es débil creo que solo me serviría para demonios de baja rango, aún sigo entrenado para así poder fortalecer el campo

-es una buena táctica kaede por lo visto tienes una mayor visión de combate que yo, pero el campo de protección no te servirá de mucho con otros demonios que fácilmente lo romperían necesitas afinar primeramente tus técnicas combativas

-claro hermano

-blande tu espada, vamos a ver que alcance tiene

-si hermano, tomo un costura de combate, agarro fuertemente la espada con sus dos manos y la puso a la altura de su cara, justo después de esto, movió su espada hacia arriba formando una media luna, una onda expansiva se formó del color del relámpago que llego hasta los arboles destrozándolos por completo

Ambos quedaron sorprendido por lo que vieron en especial kaede mismo nunca pensó que su ataque tuviera un alto impacto, y por otro lado kykio pudo ver el latente talento que su hermano tendría con la espada, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que afinara sus habilidades y sería igual o más fuerte que él, después de todo era su hermano

-lo logre hermano- alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse

-usaste demasiado poder espiritual, eres muy imprudente pero es lo mismo que te hace fuerte- dijo levantando a su hermano en brazos para llevarlo a descansar a la cabaña

-sal de ahí- dijo mirando a los arboles- has estado ahí desde que vine con mi hermano pero nos has atacado

-tos solo estaba descansando cuando ustedes vinieron a interrumpir con ello- dijo mientras se bajaba del árbol

Cuando bajo de dicho árbol kykio vio a una hermosa han yo con cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos, que con los brazos cruzados lo miraba con autosuficiencia

-está bien mientras no ataques no hace nada yo tampoco, ahora si me lo permites tengo que llevar a mi hermano a descansar

Inuyasha solo se limitó a mirarlo mientras se retiraba, había llegado hasta ahí con curiosidad de saber quién era ese hombre tan poderoso y parecía que su hermano no se quedaba atrás, lo que ella parecía ignorar era el turbulento proceso que la llevaría a enamorarse de ese joven ni las consecuencias que traería, ni la existencia de la perla de sicón que terminaría por sellar sus destinos.

.

.

.

.

**que les parecio? merezco un review o un tomatazo? jaja bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado ya saben si tienes alguna sugerencia son libres de decirme, nos vemos en el proximo y un gracias de antemano bay (^_^)/**


End file.
